The Real You
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: Cute and Funny One-shot of Zange Natsume and his girlfriend Fury. What happens when he does not show up for their dinner date?


**Hey fans its now I have done some one-shots already and just had to do another one for InuXBoku Secret Service. If this gets a lot of reviews I may consider a full story in the future but I leave it up to you. I do not own the characters or anything of InuXBoku Secret Service. **

**And those on this anime category feel free to read my other stories mostly they are from Black Butler but if that's not your style I have a fruit basket one-shot along with two from Disney's Gargoyles series.**

**The Real You**

"I can't believe he didn't show up again!" Fury dashed down the searching every inch of the building for her boyfriend. He had promised they would have dinner together but the guy never showed. She gazed down at her tight silky silver dress that shimmered brightly in the moonlight." How dare that idiot rabbit let all these hotness go to waste?!" Fury sped in her running pace since she similar to everyone had partial supernatural blood her abilities surpassed that of an ordinary human.

Twenty minutes went by and it was already 7:00 and Fury was exhausted. All of her companions had gone to bed except for Karuta who was having a midnight snack. The woman tossed her dark black hair behind her head before leaning slightly on her knees to speak with Karuta." Um have you seen Natsume?" the girl nodded pointing to the hall signaling that the Mr. Rabbit was in his room." He has been in there all day." she plainly stuffing food into her mouth.

Fury face-plamed and thanked Karuta who handed her a bag of potato chips which obviously was for Natsume." Those will make him feel better." Karuta said walking sliently to her room. While a certain angry girlfriend stomped right to the door with a loud knock." Zange Natsume, I know you're in there so open the door now!" To her surprise he did not answer." So help me I will kick my foot through the door and drag you out by your floppy ears! I'm counting to three!"

The door remained closed as Fury began backing up against the opposite wall." One Two!" She positioned her foot ready to charge." Three!" She ran full speed not noticing the door slowly opened and before she could realize her head collided with a wall inside the room." Well if it isn't my Kichōna Kasai ( Percious Fire)." Fury's golden eyes aligned with Natsume's red one. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with no shirt and towel around his neck; clearly he had just finished showering.

She frowned standing quickly placing her hands on her hips." I told you never to call me that!" He smiled his hand on his mouth." But it matches your personality my Kasai!" Natsume clapped his hands while jumping happily." You're doing it again." Immediately the rabbit paused.

" Whatever do you mean?" he said innocently. Fury sighed shutting the door." We are alone now you can drop the role you play for everyone else, just don't do that to me after all I'm probably the only one who can the see the inner turmoil within you." Natsume stared at her for a few minutes before collapsing on the bed his smile vanished replaced by a tired and hopeless expression." _There's my Natsume."_

She sat next to the depressed rabbit and kissed his cheek along with his jawline. He blushed but grew nervous; Natsume had seen her do this to him before her fangs pierced his skin. It was his punishment and yet it was a reward, bite did hurt but only for a minute before he felt pleasure from it. His heart lurched when he felt Fury cease her kisses her fangs growing to a point." Tell me my sweet, handsome Mr. Rabbit why you didn't join your** loving** girlfriend for dinner or I'm giving you another mark. And this time you'll won't be able brush it off or hide it from the others like the last time."

Natsume sweat dropped he remembered when Fury created the first claim mark. To his relief it was winter and he wore very thick sweaters with high collars so that his neck was hidden to prevent suspicion." Aright I confess I become depressed about showing my true form to you. I remember you said we would show our forms under the moonlight tonight and I- can't I'm not pleasing to the eye if you know what I mean." The rabbit buried himself into a pillow shielding his shame, Fury gazed sadly at her love regretting the decision but you couldn't blame her for wanting to know what he truly looked like after all the two lovebirds had been together since high school and still did not know what creature or powers the other had.

"Natsume, I-I can go first if you don't want to but I must warn you I'm not beautiful in this form." She stood as a flash of green light engulfed her body changing it to her ancestor's form. When the light disappeared, her body was that of a reptilian creature. She was bright pink with dark tiger stripes upon her body scales included and her golden eyes now a sunset orange with dark slits.

Natsume looked Fury up and down, she was absolutely stunning, fierce and most of all her form reminded him of flower. Mesmerized Natsume walked towards her wanting nothing more than to hold this beauty in his arms and never let her go. He stepped closer only to have his love hide behind the window's curtain in fear." Don't Natsume. I'm afraid I'll hurt you!" He gazed down at her hands just seeing the long and sharp retractable claws this only caused him to smile brightly.

" _Guess Watanuki not the only one with a powerful girlfriend." _The rabbit chuckled to himself before the smell of moisture reached his senses. There Fury was crying in sorrow; his heart broke Natsume hated seeing her cry. He gently took her had moving the curtain to its side and unveiled his left eye soon the other eyes began emerging on his body. Fury curiously rubbed the eyes on his arm careful not to poke the inside of the irises. She marveled at them and knew that this was how Natsume knew so much about everyone in the hotel; the rabbit had eyes everywhere!

Without knowing in her exploration, Natsume had pulled her to his chest and was slowly stroking her striped body. He captured her lips bringing the reptilian beauty into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart their eyes went to the clock;" Oh it's late! Guess you have to go to your room and leave me all alone." Fury leaned over giving him a nip to his neck." I'm staying here and besides you need your punishment Mr. Rabbit!"

Without another word, she tackled him onto the bed edging her larger fangs near his throat." But Fury! I just ran out of sweaters!"

**So how was it? Please Review!**


End file.
